


Hum a Few Bars

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “What other kinds of music are there?” Nanami asked curiously, aware that she had said something strange again. It couldn’t be helped that her father and brother hadn’t had the time to teach her certain things…---A lesson in dance, more or less.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/gifts).



> Prompt was 'slow dancing'
> 
> AI Nanami is best Nanami, so back to the island we go!

“Hinata-kun? Are you feeling okay?” Nanami quirked her head to the side.

“I’m fine, more or less.” Hinata moved his hand away from the ear he had been attempting to jostle the lingering buzzing out of. “Mioda’s concert was just really noisy. My ears are still ringing... Hey, what did you think of her music? Once you get you get past her weird titles, I mean.”

“Hmm…” Nanami paused, seemingly deep in thought for such an innocuous question, before sagely passing her judgment, “It wasn’t 8-bit.”

“Well, you’re right about that.” Hinata wasn't sure what else to say, as so often happened when speaking with Nanami, who saw the world in such surprising ways. “But did you enjoy it at all?”

The girl pulled her hood up. The evening air was getting chilly so close to the water, as they walked along the sand on their way back to the cabins. “I’m…not sure. I haven’t really listened to any music that wasn’t part of a video game before…”

 _Never?_ Hinata wondered incredulously. Not even incidentally at the super market or as part of a TV program?

“What other kinds of music are there?” Nanami asked curiously, aware that she had said something strange again. It couldn’t be helped that her father and brother hadn’t had the time to teach her certain things…

“I guess there’s rock, like Mioda played for us, but then there’s softer stuff like…songs you can slow dance to?” Whatever Hinata’s talent may have been, he was fairly certain that it was nothing musical.

Nanami mulled this over for a time, lulling Hinata into thinking that perhaps his sparkling dissertation on the many and varied genres of music had actually satisfied her.

“I’m sure that I’ve heard slower music before as game BGMs, but I’m more interested in the game play than the sounds, so I'm not sure if it's really the same as what you’re talking about… I’m sure there are ballroom or school dance scenes in otome games, but I was never able to progress that far…”

“We could go back to the music venue tomorrow and see if there are some CDs around or something,” Hinata offered. However the look of disappointment on Nanami’s face prompted him to try and think up a more immediate option. “Like this-“

Hinata pursed his lips- blowing air through his nose instead- and began to hum, something he could only recall doing once or twice in the shower up until now, and certainly never in front of anyone.

“Oh!” Nanami’s face lit up in recognition. “Like that. I see now.”

Before Hinata knew what was happening, both of his hands hand been taken into Nanami’s as she gently swayed them back and forth in time with Hinata’s little tune, only their hands moving bewtween them. as if playing some sort of oddball pattycake game.

“Er, not quite,” Hinata admitted, causing Nanami to pout in that certain way that very nearly made Hinata want to contradict her more often. “Like-like this.”

Hinata couldn’t quite believe that he was doing this- it must be the night air, or the damn ringing in his ears, he thought- as he placed his hand lightly against the small of Nanami’s back, feeling the warmth of her body radiating out from the soft, pilled fabric of her hoodie. Keeping his other hand clasped with her own, he began to move them back and forth haphazardly, almost as a drunken couple might, Hinata’s knowledge of dancing gleaned only from a TV reality show he had once watched an episode or two of from sheer boredom.

Out of either some sort of instinct or a lucky guess at how to proceed, Nanami placed her free hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Her smile was illuminated by the moonlight as they began to twirl, feet dipping in and out of the chilly white foam, the only music that of the lapping waves as Hinata’s humming became long forgotten.

 

_end_

 

 

 


End file.
